Pranking Heero
by starfmalover
Summary: What happens when Duo pulls a prank on Heero that involves his ever-present laptop? Funnyness hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or the G-boys, as much as I wish I did.

Author's note: This is my very first story and I don't have a beta so sorry for the bad quality. The idea just came to me but I was really hesitant to post it so please be nice. Hope you enjoy my little story.

Pranking Heero

Duo was a prankster, they all knew that. They had all been on the receiving end of his pranks at some point. This however was completely different.

The five gundam pilots all shared one large apartment to cut down on the rent expenses. There were often minor squabbles between them but they were always sorted out in the end with minimal trouble and hard feelings. The thing that usually caused the most conflict was Duo and his endless pranks. This one though was much worse than anything he had ever done before.

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei had left the apartment on some errands and intelligence gathering for their work as Preventers buy would soon return. Heero was working late at the Preventer headquarters holding a debriefing with a team that had just returned from an assignment. That left Duo alone in the apartment when he came up with the idea for what he thought of as the prank of all pranks. His victim? The Perfect Soldier himself, Heero Yuy.

A purely evil grin spread across the American pilot's handsome face as he prowled to Heero's laptop that had been carelessly left on the living room table. He sat on the couch with the computer on his lap and gleefully pressed the power button. Once the computer turned on Duo was confronted with the first challenge. The laptop required a password before you were allowed access. The pilot smiled to himself as he began to hack into Heero's laptop. Duo had bypassed top level security codes on a colony about to be dropped onto the earth, this was a piece of cake in comparison.

Trowa was the first to notice Duo tapping away on Heero's laptop with a satanic grin. Quatre and Wufei took a moment longer as they followed him in the door.

"You know that if Heero sees you he'll be angry right?" Quatre asked as the three new arrivals walked in.

"Yeah but this is going to be totally worth it," Duo cheerfully replied to the young blond man.

Wufei frowned at him as Quatre walked over to look at the laptop screen. "You just better not get me involved again Duo," he said as he poured himself a glass of water in the adjoining kitchen.

Quatre leaned over Duo's shoulder to see what havoc he was wreaking on Heero's beloved laptop. His ivory skin went a few shades paler and a strangled "Oh, god" escaped his lips as he quickly turned away.

Trowa glanced at Quatre's chalky skin as he crossed his arms while leaning on the wall and sighed. "Should I even ask?"

Duo grinned even more and softly chuckled as Quatre turned to Trowa.

"He's putting porn on Heero's computer"

"What's wrong with that?" Wufei asked as he took another sip of his drink.

Quatre went even paler as Duo chuckled again. "It's uh … it's of guys, and some of it is gay."

Wufei choked as Trowa's jade eyes widened in shock. "He'll kill you."

After Duo finished his modifications to Heero's laptop he and the other pilots spent the evening waiting for Heero to come back and open it. When the time came that he turned to do so all the others held their breath while Duo gathered his muscles for a mad dash to the door. Heero opened the screen and pressed the power. When the computer loaded and asked for his password he typed it in. Within seconds of pressing the enter key the Japanese pilot's cobalt eyes widened in shock and all the colour disappeared from his face. Duo's handiwork had made itself apparent.

Heero sat frozen in horror for what seemed an eternity then gently closed the lid on the laptop and slowly took it off his lap and placed it on the table. He slowly blinked, took a ragged breath and shuddered at the images he had just seen.

The four other pilots watched him in silence as they waited for his reaction. The three innocent ones pointedly looked at Duo and cleared a path between him and Heero.

Heero slowly turned his icy gaze onto the prankster grinning at the other side of the room. Duo just continued to smile and gave him a little wave and a chuckle as he checked his escape route. For a moment he wondered if he had gone too far as images of the furious brunette strangling him with his own braid appeared in his mind.

"Duo Maxwell…" Heero slowly said in a soft menacing voice. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The God of Death fled the room fearing for his life as the Wing Zero pilot sprang after him with murder on his mind. The other Gundam pilots just laughed as Duo ran out the door and down the hall.

Author's note: I would really appreciate it if anyone who reads this reviewed. Constructive criticism would also be greatly appreciated. Remember my first story and no beta. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
